


I'm Just...Different

by VirusZeref



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Crying, Cuddles, Culture, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, PoC, Protective Siblings, Romani Character, Siblings, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Dick Grayson had always been different.Physically, emotionally and mentally.Now he has a team of owners, he finds that one team member is just as different as him.Maybe they are more than just team members...Meet Dick Grayson.Son of Trigon





	1. Being Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> So this is another AU by yours truly *bows*
> 
> I based this off of dars_draws art of if Dick had Raven's backstory and powers. And I thought, "Why not make Dick a son of Trigon and Raven's younger brother?"
> 
> So this beauty happened! Thanks to Maytheamazing on Tumblr for helping me with ideas!!! 
> 
> Now the relationships with the & are platonic relationships only! And yes Dick/Kori is a thing but only briefly, the end game is Birdflash Y'all. But if you like Dick/Kori I will provide some moments for those shippers. 
> 
> The story will all be told in Dick's POV and Raven's POV and this fic will focus on mostly the platonic relationships between the two's teams, the Young Justice team, and Dick's family. Romantic relationships are there, but they will not be the focus.
> 
> Before you start reading, this is an insight on how Trigon managed to make Dick his son:
> 
> After Raven's mother ran away with Raven as a baby, Trigon looked for another half-human offspring so he could conqueror Earth when the time has come. He possessed Dick Grayson's father when he slept with Dick Grayson's mother. And then you had Dick!
> 
> Also keep in mind that Dick is a year younger than Raven in this AU, they are not around the same age. In addition, Dick's demonic powers are lesser, but his rage is just as destructive.
> 
> Happy reading!!!
> 
> Wait there is more!
> 
> Dick's Romani heritage is going to play a part of this AU so I will try my best to represent the people as accurately as possible!
> 
> Okay, NOW HAPPY READING!!!

Dick Grayson was different.

 

He had always been different. Different from others, even different from his own parents. Whether that was a good or bad thing he didn’t know.

 

He was just...different.

 

He knew that even from a very young age. Even physically, he was different. Compared to his parents' skin, which was tan with red rosy cheeks and noses from working under the scorning sun, his skin was pale and greyish, with odd symbols adorning his skin, decorating the majority of his arms, legs and a large S- like symbol on his chest. They were a mere dark greyish in appearance and appeared to look like someone had taken a red-hot iron rod and carved each symbol with care a long time ago. In fear of a stranger finding out, his parents forbid him from exposing those areas to anyone. He normally wore long-sleeved shirts and pants, his costume for performances consisted of the same thing. 

 

However, they couldn’t do anything about his eyes.

 

His eyes were a thing of wonder and slight fear. They were not a mere single shade of blue, but a variation of the color. The whites of his eyes were something else too. They were red, a crimson red; similar to the color of freshly spilled blood. Sometimes, Dick pretended that his eyes were that way because he was secretly a superhero. One that can fly too! Though he can already fly, he was apart of the Flying Grayson after all.

 

Still...he was still...odd. Sometimes things would break or shatter when he became upset or angry. The symbols would glow a deep red when that happened. Sometimes to the point that they could seem underneath his clothes. Occasionally too, shadows would appear to dance and creep out towards him when he was alone. But he wasn’t scared, he’d reach out to touch them and they would crawl into his palm like an ink blob. Or they would slither around his wrist and form a shapeless blob. 

 

To his parents' relief, no one really saw those times.

 

The day before their big show in Gotham, his parents sat down with him in their tent. Dick squirmed a bit as his mother kept smoothing out his hair. She always did that when she was anxious about something. Or someone.

 

They attempted to talk to him about the symbols and his eyes, but they couldn’t say much. Even they didn’t know what was going on. Dick sat between his parents, playing with a blue stuffed elephant only half-listening to what they were saying. He only got bits and pieces of it; something about the Court of Owls in Gotham finding him. 

 

Then his mother nodded to his father and the man reached into his pocket to pull out an antique bronze amulet hung by a silver chain. It was old, very old, seeing the ancient Romani carving on the metal. Dick tilted his head, looking closely. The amulet glowed, more of pulsed out a dim blue glow, however. His mother took it and placed around his neck, Dick shivered at the cold metal touching his warm skin.

 

_ “It will protect you my little Robin. Remember how I told you we are Țigani, Roma people from Romania? This amulet belonged to my family, my mother gave it to me the day I married your father. Now I give it to you.” _

 

_ “If it will protect me, what about you and Papa?” _

 

She gave him a smile and pulled him into her arms, “ _Dick Grayson, you are special, very special. But you are also different, I will not lie about that. There are some people who don’t like people who are different.”_

 

Dick knew this fact clearly. Earlier when his him and his mother were out buying a few things before practice, a rich old woman with a fancy red dress, red high heels, and a white fur coat passed them. The old woman had sniffed loudly before turning around and shrieked at them the word, “Gypsy!” Dick asked his mother about the word, but she only sighed and told him that it was a word that is used to describe Romani people.

 

_ “Most people see us as criminals, witches, or people with passionate tempers. You just have to ignore them and press on my little Robin.” _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ “But, that doesn’t mean that the reason why you are different makes you a bad person, little Robin. Do you understand?” _

 

_ “Yes, Mama.” _

 

His father smiled and pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead, _“Your mother and I will be here always, little Robin.”_

 

_ “You promise?” _

 

_ “I promise. We will be here, if not in the flesh, then in your heart.” _

 

Dick smiled, holding the amulet in his palm, _“I love you.”_

 

_ “We love you too.” _

 

That was the last time Dick heard his parents said ‘I love you’ to him. The last time he ever saw them was at the bottom of the circus tent, heads and bodies twist in an unnatural way. Blood pooling around their bodies and their unseeing eyes staring up at him. Dick’s vision was blurred by his tears, as he knelt between his parents’ bodies. Blood seeped into his costume but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. The recent memory replayed in his head again and again, till he was numb. Someone had placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him around harshly. A man in a business suit stood above him, but he had an owl mask on his face.

 

_ “Richard Grayson, you are to come with us.” _

 

Sudden rage had filled Dick’s core, the amulet underneath his costume began glowing brighter and brighter. The symbols on his skin glowed red, eventually, the man could see them.

 

**Good.**

 

His mind clouded with only rage and his vision turned red. Unknowing to Dick, however, his eyes truly did turn red and were glowing. In addition to that, two additional eyes appeared on underneath his eyes, on his cheeks. Dick turned and hissed at the man, rage and sorrow bubbled towards the surface. Like a volcano, waiting to be unleashed. 

 

Dick let it. 

 

He let out a loud scream and the circus tent succumbed to darkness.

 

He didn’t remember anything after that. Only that the man lay there, mask broken and pure terror in his eyes. Dick relished in that, only for a moment, his body due to the excess energy he expelled began to shut down. The child collapsed, while chaos happens within the tent. As Dick falls unconscious, he hears a man speak to the ringmaster.

 

_ “Let me take care of him.” _

  
  


_____________________

 

Years passed by as a huge blur of time for Dick. After being adopted by Bruce Wayne, Gotham Bachelor billionaire, playboy, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Dick saw him as a father-figure but he could never replace his actual father. Even if he tried.

 

Oh yeah, he is also Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham. 

 

Dick became Robin, Batman’s sidekick. For a while things were great, he went to school, got to travel the world with Bruce when he was allowed to go on business trips with him. Alfred Pennyworth helped him with his homework and spent time with him. Life was pretty much great. 

 

Though Dick noticed that Bruce stared at his amulet very close whenever it was out in the open. He ignored most of the time, Bruce was always a paranoid man, something Dick noticed when he met Superman as Robin. The Dark Knight was glaring at the male alien the entire time as Dick played with Supes.

 

Then there was the fallout. He and Bruce got into a big fight, and Dick may have gotten angry. Angry enough to where the symbols started glowing again, but his eyes, thankfully didn’t become four-eyes. 

 

“Dick?” Bruce’s voice became soft and concerned. Dick growled and a vase broke almost immediately with a whisper of shadow swirling up and disappeared. Dick turned and stomped off to his room. He only stayed for a moment packing his things and grabbed the amulet and put it on his neck. Dick has been in the superhero routine for a while and learns fifty different ways to disarm and break a man’s bones. But it reminded him of his mother and unknowingly to his knowledge. The amulet made him feel safe, even safer than in Bruce’s mansion.

 

“Master Dick?”

 

Dick turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway. The old butler looked sadden, but he calmly walked over to the Robin and helped him pack. 

 

“Master Bruce is on patrol right now. On the harbors of Gotham.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Alfred.”

 

The butler nodded and gave Dick a long hug before letting go, “Be safe Master Dick.” 

 

Dick nodded and grabbed his backpack, “Yeah, see ya, Alfred...probably.”

 

The Batcave was empty when Bruce wasn’t on the computer scanning the area for the daily criminals. Dick’s anger bubbled again at the thought of Bruce. He had been Robin for the longest time and have faced off against the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Two-Face. Yet, he gets injured during the fight with Blockbuster and he gets fired as Robin? Dick ready his motorcycle and put on his helmet, he isn’t going to stay where he wasn’t wanted anymore. And Bruce isn’t the type to go back on his word. 

 

For better or fucking worst.

 

In Dick’s case, it was worst.

 

The motorcycle hummed with power, with the turn of the throttle Dick exited the Batcave. Exited the grounds of the Wayne Manor, and soon exited Gotham.

 

Maybe forever, who knows.

 

He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere but Gotham, or Metropolis. As much as Dick liked having Supes around, he didn’t want to get the alien involved. Dick sighed and focused on the road once more.

 

Find a new home first. Then worry about everything else.

 

A few hours later, Dick came across a large sign on the side of the road.

 

**‘WELCOME TO JUMP CITY’** in big bold letters

 

Jump City? 

 

Okay, then. Dick didn’t expect to come here, but something in his heart drew him here. Dick winced at the sudden brightness and looked down at the amulet. It was glowing like never before…

 

Weird.

 

__________________

 

Dick had a new team. Sure they got off to the wrong start, but they started to trust each other, eventually building Titans Tower. That took a couple of months of hard labor, well getting the building built wasn’t hard thanks to Cyborg and Starfire. However, installing rooms for each of them, security measures, a training room, and installing cameras around the city?

 

That was difficult.

 

But they did it.

 

Dick relaxed on the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about which movie to watch, while Starfire attempted to calm them down. He let out a laugh and shifted in his seat, just as Raven came to sit down. If Dick was being honest with himself, he felt like he knew Raven. Like they had a connection, mind you not a love connection. 

 

“Are you two done?”

 

“In a minute Raven.”

 

Dick gave her a shrug, “Try not to let them get to you, Raven.” He quickly moved to the side to avoid a pillow being thrown in his direction. In doing so the amulet he always wore hit him in his face, before being in clear view. Dick cursed loudly and rubbed the bruised area. 

 

Damn that bronze amulet hurt a lot.

 

“Robin...where did you get that?”

 

Dick looked at Raven, she looked uncomfortable about the presence of the amulet. Same could be said for the amulet too since it started to glow dimly. But instead of a sky blue color, it was a crimson red. Like his eyes.

 

Thank god he wore masks everywhere. 

 

“My mom...my family is…” he trailed off, hesitating. Should he tell her about his past? All they knew was that he was the sidekick of Batman but bad blood happened between them. 

 

Dick sucked in a breath, fuck it.

 

“My family is Roma, and my mom is Țigani. She gave this to me, promising me would protect when I was younger.”

 

That got everyone’s attention.

 

Great…

 

“Dude! So you are like...not the biological son of Batman!” 

 

Dick made a face at Beast Boy, “What? No...I’m not. I was born and raised in Romania...in a circus. That’s all I’m telling you all.”

 

End of conversation. The others continued their banter and they eventually found a movie for them all to watch. About damn time.

 

“Robin?”

 

“Yeah, Raven.”

 

“....Nevermind.”

 

Odd.

 

But so was he.

 

Dick Grayson was different. 

 

But he didn’t know how different he was.

 

But that is a story for another time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven was starting to get suspicious of Robin. 
> 
> His skin was similar to hers, and he seemed...rather off.
> 
> When a movie night presents itself, Raven jumps at the chance to learn more.
> 
> Is Robin a simple servant to Trigon, her father? Or something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> So first I started a schedule to update fics more often seeing that school is almost over for me. Every Friday, any fic except discontinues ones will be updated. 
> 
> Anyways this is a double chapter post so after you read this chapter, hop on over to the next.
> 
> Happy Reading and MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!!

Raven was a lot of things. Quiet, mysterious, a book lover, etc. She was the magical one of the group one might say. And because of her demon part of herself, you could say the most dangerous one of the Teen Titans. But, no one except her had to know about that part of her, not yet. Based on her empathic powers, she can tell things about the rest of her teammates. Starfire was an exiled alien princess, one who tried her hardest to understand humans and their culture. But Raven couldn’t help but feel annoyed by the other female’s constant questions or proposals of having girl time, by going to the mall, etc. Stuff that are stereotypes, plus Raven didn’t like shopping that much anyways. 

 

Beast Boy was a constant annoyance. 

 

Period. 

 

Raven couldn’t still understand why he always felt the need to try to make her happy. Though she had to admit, some of his jokes was funny. But Beast Boy didn’t need to know about that, his ego was already too big for his own good. Cyborg was a bit harder to tell, he constantly made jokes and puns, also he was very upbeat about almost everything. As time when now, Raven realized Cyborg is a lot more complex than she took him for. He isn’t always going to be upbeat, plus he faces discrimination due to being a black person. Even more so because he is half robot. 

 

She doesn’t go outside of the Titan Tower much, but she still catches up on the news. Raven knows what’s going on.

 

Now we get to Robin.

 

No one on the team knows his real name or his origins. Even Starfire, who is practically close to Robin, and based on the wave of emotions Raven gets hit with from time to time. The alien had a big crush on the Boy Wonder. Regardless the only thing anyone got out of Robin about his past was when she was startled by his amulet. Raven had a right to be startled by it, because of reasons. 

 

Even then she doesn’t know what to think about Robin. He was kind, determined, a bit obsessed with certain villains. One example that is a big problem was Slade, it got bad to the point that’s all he thought about lately. Starfire was oddly hurt that she was being ignored by Robin, maybe it’s because that he explained human cultures to her better. Raven can admit she would get annoyed by Starfire’s many questions. She doesn’t know a lot about human culture either, she has been on Azarth her entire life, and only in the past year, she has been on Earth. 

 

Regardless, Robin confused her _ a lot _ .

 

Starting with his skin. It’s the exact same as hers, the exact same shade, well as much as she can see. Robin hasn’t exposed himself to the team, even though they have community showers in the gym. Looking closest at him, Raven could see the same symbol she had on her forehead.

 

She closed her book and excused herself to her room. Once there, she sat cross-legged on her room, thinking. It had to be a coincidence, surely it had to be. The way Trigon spoke about the rape of her mother, she was the only one that survived and gave him an heir. 

 

At least, that was she was told. Trigon hides many things from her and gives her cryptic messages whenever she wants to listen to him or not. Most of the time she will attempt to shut him out of her mind, but the deed backfires when she was asleep. But this time she will question him, she needed to for closure.

 

For herself and Robin.

 

Hopefully, he is not what she what she’s afraid of.

 

A son of Trigion.

 

Unlike her, being half human, her “brothers” are personifications of the evil or sins of the people of Azarth. Like her father, who was created due to the collection of evil spirits within Azarth, her brother was created through the collection of human sins. Or as the Christian religion calls them, the Seven Deadly Sins. With Raven as their leader, or so Trigion says that she would be. Then again, Trigion has borne thousands of children, some dying as soon they were born or some killed because Trigon had deemed them weak.

 

Who's to say that Robin could be one of those said children? 

 

For Robin’s sake and her own, she prayed that wasn’t the case.

 

Furthermore, what is that amulet? Raven knows the design by heart, the red jewel on her cloak had the same design if one looked at it closely. The symbol of protection from evil, including brainwashing, possession, evil spirits. 

 

“Yo, Raven!”

 

Beast Boy pounding on her bedroom doors have her flinch out of her thinking state. Many of her possession were floating around her room, Raven slightly panicked and raised a hand to set them down gently, as to not to make any noise. The pounding still continued, and she growled low at the noise. Seriously, he doesn’t know when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

 

But your thoughts can be dangerous, a voice giggled in her mind. To you and your friends, you made so far.

 

Raven ignored it as her feet touched the ground. She moved floated towards the door and put her hood up. There wasn’t a need for it, but she knew that Beast Boy found her to be creepy. Might as well play into the creepy factor so he could leave her alone. She pressed the button, door opening ajar, with only her eyes showing through the darkness of her room.

 

Beast Boy gave her a grin as he held up a movie to her face, “The others are waiting in the living room, you’re the only one that isn’t here yet!”

 

Oh..right.

 

Movie night. Something Robin had suggested in the early stages of their team as a way to bring the team together. Each time someone chooses the movie they would watch. Raven liked movies as much as any other person but the movies she preferred could be seen as disturbing to others. She enjoyed psychological horrors, documentary, classic horror movies and Japanese horror movies and animes. Anyways, she almost always passed on movie night and spend most of the time watching what she wanted to watch. Raven had her own flat screen tv in her room but she made it so dark, no one from the outside could see. Even Beast Boy who could easily turn into any animal with keen eyesight couldn’t see inside.

 

All except Robin…

 

“Ravveeeeennn.”

 

She instinctively grabbed at Beast Boy’s fingers, as he snapped them in front of her. Raven immediately let go and glared at him under her hood.

 

Beast Boy continued to whine, “Come on, you never stay for any of our movie nights, except when Robin picks the movie.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes, her body becoming tense as she glided out of her room, the door closing behind her. Under her cloak, she held a book in case she didn’t feel like dealing with Beast Boy’s antics during the movie. His chewing of popcorn graded at her eyes. Especially since she sits right next to him too. She would sit next to Robin but Starfire would mope the entire day. Sitting next to Starfire means that one has to prepare themselves to answer multiple questions every two minutes. Raven lacked the patience at things with Starfire, though she knows that she shouldn’t be too harsh on the female alien. 

 

They have all been together officially as a team for only a year now.

 

Beast Boy ran ahead of her and she sighed, probably going to tell the others that she was on her way. 

 

“Raven!”

 

**_“I’m coming…”_ **

 

She doesn’t have a choice now. Raven glided towards the living room, the automatic doors opening and revealing her presence. She nodded to the others on the couch before heading over to the gourmet kitchen Cyborg installed. She might as well make herself some chai tea so she can deal with it better. 

 

Raven turned to watch the others, Beast Boy was explaining to Starfire the plot of the movie, Cyborg was ignoring the two and working with the remote, in an attempt to start up the TV. Robin was…

 

Well, he was sitting there when she entered...

 

Where’s  _ Robin _ ?

 

“Hey, Raven.”

 

She jumped and whirled around, Robin was right behind her. Raven threw a false glare with a small grin on her head, before fixing her expression to neutral. If Robin noticed the change he didn’t comment on the sudden change in expression. Raven mentally thanked him for that.

 

“You’re welcome?”

 

...What?!

 

Raven just looked at him, curiosity flashing her eyes. Did he just hear what she said in her mind? 

 

Her suspicions began to increase once more...maybe this movie night isn’t a bad thing after all. It gave her an excuse to study Robin much more closely, without risking suspicions from the others or Robin himself.

 

Perfect plan.

 

“Raven...are you okay?”

 

She nodded, her hand grasping her book tighter,  **_“Never better.”_ **

 

“Friends why are you gathering in the kitchen...is this where we are supposed to watch the silver screen?” Starfire had flown to them and tilted her head with curiosity. Raven turned away and simply poured her tea in a thermos, letting Robin handled the explanation. She walked over with them and placed herself on the left side of Robin, ignoring Beast Boy exclamation of protest.

 

**_“This movie better be worth my time.”_ **

 

Beast Boy made a clicking noise with his tongue, “Oh Raven, do you have such little faith in me?” Raven removed her hood giving him a blank stare as she took a small sip of tea.

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

“Harsh. Anyways, I picked a good one, Robin actually recommended it and I checked it out. It’s a dark anime called Blood-C.”

 

Oh...Raven liked that one.

 

Odd though...it was like that Robin was playing to her interests. But it didn’t stop her from enjoying herself that night, Starfire surprisingly understood some of the plots as the episodes came one after another. Raven hummed, content after they gotten through 10 episodes before Beast Boy turned it off and placed an action movie. She simply pulled out her book from underneath her cloak and opened it to a random page. It was a book of Romani magic and folklore, she had read something about Romani magic a while back and was surprised that she had several books on the subject in her room. 

 

“Raven, whatcha reading?”

 

Her eyes loomed over her book as she looked over at him. Raven raised an eyebrow and nodded, “A book on folklore and ancient magic”

 

Robin smiled at her and scooted over to her side, handing his drink to Starfire. Raven didn’t realize that he had gotten some of the chai tea from earlier. Then again, she wasn’t paying much attention to anyone’s else, she was too engrossed in the anime to pay attention to anything that was happening around her.

 

Raven closed the book and handed it over to the male, watching him flick through the pages, his eyes widening underneath his mask. Or so she thought, Raven could possess Robin’s body for a short moment and see what he looks like underneath the mask but Raven valued privacy. And Robin respected her privacy, and so she will respect his.

 

“...This is about Romani magic and folklore.”

 

She nodded, **_“I recognized the amulet that you wear as an ancient Romani symbol of protection against demons, possession, etc. If enchanted by the right person, it can be used to mask one’s abilities hidden inside.”_ **

 

Robin looked at her before looking down at the book and then looked at the amulet dangling from his chest. His lips were pressed into a thin line and Raven mentally cursed herself for saying too much. 

 

“Thanks, Raven. Can I borrow this book? I never got to read any of the books my mother had...she told me she will give them to me when I was ready…” His voice cracked at the last word, and Raven reached out to take his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and releasing calming emotions from her to him, taking in the negative emotions that swirled within him like a storm. Robin let out a quiet gasp and sighed in relief. Raven let go of his hand and flexed her own.

 

“How…?” His voice was less of fear but more of one of awe. Raven was the least to say, she was shocked at his reaction. The last time she did that to someone…

 

Well, it wasn’t pretty.

 

**_“...Don’t tell the others,”_ ** she mumbled looking at him. Robin nodded and leaned over so she can whisper into his ear.

 

**_“I’m...an empathy. That’s to say I can feel someone’s emotions, and I can keep them at ease if needed.”_ **

 

Robin nodded his head, smiling, “That’s a cool power.”

 

“What is?”

 

Raven cursed and they both looked at Beast Boy standing over them, with Cyborg leaning over from his seat, his arms crossed. Starfire was floating behind Beast Boy, curious as well.

 

Robin coughed into his hand, “Raven was telling me about the protagonist's ability in Blood-C, I admitted I haven’t gotten that far in the series and she explained to me.”

 

Thank you, Robin.

 

Beast Boy furrowed his brow, “Oh. Well, leave it to Raven to like something that is as creepy as her.” Raven flinched at the remark a little. She knew that Beast Boy was teasing her but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

 

“Beast Boy. Knock it off, I liked that anime too. Does that make me creepy?” Robin growled, his arms crossing over his body as he glared up Beast Boy. The green male opened his mouth to make a snide remark but thought better and closed it.

 

“No.”

 

“Good. I’m glad we got that cleared up.” Robin rose from the couch and looked at the clock on the ceiling. 

 

“I’m going to bed, it’s late and we have early morning training at 5:30 tomorrow morning.”

 

Cyborg nodded, “I agree, good night Y'all.” The cyborg gave a little wave and turned off the TV walking away to go to the garage where he slept. Starfire and Beast Boy both said good night and they both took off to their rooms. 

 

Raven rose and handed the book to Robin, “Here, take as some time as you need to read it. I have other books on Romani folklore if you want to read them sometime.”

 

Robin smiled, “Thanks, Raven. Good night.”

 

**_“Good night Robin.”_ **

 

Raven watched the Boy Wonder head off to his room, her thoughts scrambling over the events that just happened. Robin took an interest in one of her books, revealed more information about his past and stood up for her. He has done these things before but that last one…

 

It was almost like Robin took the joke Beast Boy threw at her almost personally.

 

Raven massaged her temples, she was simply too tired to deal with this information at the moment. She will go to bed and investigate more tomorrow.

 

In addition to looking up information about Gotham’s Batman. 

 

**_“...Azarth, give me strength.”_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment or Kudos! I enjoy hearing from you all.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Watch how you speak to me, dear child. I would hate for you to turn into the many statutes like your precious friends did. Or something worse”
> 
> Dick growled, “What did you do?” The figure merely laughed and stared into Dick’s eyes, his head tilting with confusion. He released his hold on Dick and paced around the area, before turning to the boy letting out a loud roar. Dick flinched and hiccupped, tears that he tried to hold back became streaming down all four of his eyes. 
> 
> “Hm...you are weaker than her.”
> 
> Aka in which Dick has a nightmare, or is it things that will come to pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for past rape and panic attacks
> 
> Heads up, my dudes.
> 
> Happy reading!

_ The moment Dick peered out his window of the Titans Tower, he stumbled back till he fell on his ass. The city was engulfed in flames and turmoil, the buildings he was used to scaling up and over were ablaze, the foundations were charred into ashes. People were covered in ashes, frozen in their places. Permanent expressions of terror and fear were on their faces. Dick shivered at the sight, ignoring the sense of growing glee within him.  _

 

_ No...he shouldn’t feel happy about the turmoil of mortals. _

 

_ Mortals? _

 

_ Dick stumbled out of his room and let out a loud wail, the Tower was also ablaze, the entire place was coming apart, glass windows shattered as he ran past them, his thoughts were a storm. He raced down to the living room when he was suddenly blinded by sunlight. Dick hissed and looked down at his hands and gasped. The symbols that he was born were glowing red, and they were burning. He shuddered in pain and collapsed to his knees, his body shaking with the pain running through his body. Shadows swirled around him and danced around on the walls, forming a tall figure with horns, hooves for feet and four eyes. _

 

**_“So...I succeed in creating another half-breed child. I’m amazed that you have avoided my gaze this entire time.”_ **

 

_ Dick was confused, and he slowly turned to face the figure, hissing in pain as he did so. The figure gave him a sinister smile, and it peeled itself from the walls to walk towards Dick. The shadow surrounding them, oozing into the figure like ink giving it a smooth form. It raised it’s hand to the chaos happening outside. _

 

**_“Do you like the new world order, my child?”_ **

 

_ Dick growled, “You’re not my father!” The figure only laughed at that comment, like Dick was a small toddler throwing a loud temper tantrum. Then the figure slashed the air, relieving Dick of the agonizing pain ratcheting through his body. Dick shuddered with relief and swallow the saliva in his dry mouth. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were sweaty and he felt nauseous.  _

 

_ Fear. _

 

_ He was afraid, but of why he was not sure. The figure frightened him, yes, but there was something else that he feared too. The figure gestured for him to follow, and Dick slowly rose from the ground and walked over, keeping a safe distance away from the figure. Was it going to kill him? If that is the case, then Dick welcomed Death with open arms. His friends were missing, or most likely dead, Gotham was probably in shambles. _

 

_ And here he was following a shadowy figure while the world burned. _

 

_ Dick let out a small giggle at that statement and caught himself, startled. What was wrong with him? The figure chuckled and brushed a stray hair from Dick’s eyes. He flinched away and glared, but the figure ignored him and waved his hand at one of the walls. _

 

_ A mirror appeared but it didn’t show Dick and the figure, it showed Dick’s parents. In bed, together, clearly, this was before Dick was ever born. _

 

**_“I possess your father as he was making love to your mother. Obviously, she struggled but I knocked her unconscious and finished the job. You can understand the necessity of the situation-”_ **

 

_ Dick hissed, furious, “You hurt my mother! You...you raped her!” _

 

_ The figure snarled and threw Dick against the wall, pinning him to the wall with his hand, effortlessly,  _ **_“Watch how you speak to me, dear child. I would hate for you to turn into the many statutes like your precious friends did. Or something worse”_ **

 

_ Dick growled, “What did you do?” The figure merely laughed and stared into Dick’s eyes, his head tilting with confusion. He released his hold on Dick and paced around the area, before turning to the boy letting out a loud roar. Dick flinched and hiccupped, tears that he tried to hold back became streaming down all four of his eyes.  _

 

**_“Hm...you are weaker than her.”_ **

 

_ Dick shut his eyes tight, feeling like the same child that watched his parents die that tragic day. His body curling into a ball, as he shivered, wishing that this was merely a dream. _

 

**_“Ah, my youngest child. It is a dream...in a way. It is what is to come. The rebirth of a new day. I would enjoy it more if you helped your sister bring this to past but alas you are to be the new general of my army. My new heir...if your sister doesn’t die from her duty.”_ **

 

_ Sister? _

 

_ General? _

 

_ He was the ward of Bruce Wayne, the partner of Batman. He was the Boy Wonder of Gotham, a Flying Grayson. Dick didn’t have a sister, he didn’t know what about some army. _

 

_ And he was scared. _

 

_ More scared than he has ever been before.  _

 

**_“Alas, I will speak to you another time. Goodbye, my youngest. Goodbye Richard Grayson.”_ **

 

Dick woke up with a gasp, his legs twisted in the mess of his blankets. Sweat glistening on his bare chest as he sat up in his bed. He shivered bringing his arms to cover his shaking body, trying not to think about his dream, but that was all he thought about.

 

His blood roared extremely loud in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest, his arms and his hands shook violently. If he looked up, his vision was disfigured, as if he was looking through some type of odd lenses. He needed to get out of his room, but he couldn’t move an inch, Dick just sat there shaking in the middle of his blankets, his unmasked face flushed red and tears streaming down his cheeks. Dick clutched the skin of his arms tightly, his nails digging into his palms. 

 

Breathing was hard...very hard. 

 

Like he was running from one of the Joker’s many bombs. That only made him cry harder, his chest growing tighter and tighter as bile rose in his throat. Dick attempted to swallow it down, winced at the dryness of his throat. He knew he was having a panic attack, but he couldn’t stop.

 

He couldn’t stop.

 

“Robin! Are you in there?!”

 

“Star, what are you doing!”

 

_ “I’m tearing down the door, Robin is in need of help!” _

 

There was a crashing noise, Dick shrunk away at the sudden light, his stomach churning. He felt hands on him before someone picked him up and glided over to the other bedrooms. Dick didn’t know where but he didn’t care, he just wanted for this to stop. To end.

 

**_“Robin...I need you to look at me. Can you do that?”_ **

 

Dick looked up, his vision was still hazy and disorientated. Regardless, he nodded at what appeared to be Raven. 

 

Raven slowly pulled his hands away from his arms, and winced at the damage. Nail-like injured were littered around his arms, some were beginning to bleed, others had dry blood on them. She gently placed pressure on his hands, his eyes still looking at her. 

 

Raven liked his eyes, they were a very nice blue.

 

But she could focus on that later, and the fact she was correct in her theory about his skin.

 

**_“Robin, I’m going to show you my hands, I want you to start counting.”_ **

 

“...I can’t…”

 

**_“Yes, you can. This is only a panic attack, you are fine. Everything is fine, we are still here, still friends.”_ ** Raven quickly turned to the others, she could see that Starfire was worried sick, her Starbolts, flickering in her hands. Beast Boy looked uncomfortable, focusing on anything but what was happening. 

 

“Rav...what can we do?” Cyborg spoke up, facing her. 

 

Raven cleared her throat, **_“Robin is having a panic attack, a severe one at that. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you guys go to the kitchen and whip up something. Panic attacks will take a lot of energy out of him.”_ ** She then turned to Starfire as the two boys left, continuing, 

 

**_“Starfire, hold him. He might try to lash out, only hurting himself or me.”_ **

 

“Alright...Raven, what are you going to do?”

 

**_“What I do best. Robin, start counting.”_ **

 

She let go of his hands and held up hers, raising one finger in the air.

 

“...O….One.”

 

**_“Good.”_ **

 

“.. Tw...Two...Th..T...Three... Fo.Four.”

 

“Take deep slow breaths every time you count, Robin. Everything is fine, we are here for you.”

 

Raven gave a small smile as Starfire rocked Robin in her lap, her hands smoothing his hair, “Listen to Raven, Robin.”

 

Eventually, Robin began to calm down, his breathing returning to normal. He stopped shaking so violently and the tears stopped. Raven and Starfire held their breath, as the boy flexes his hands.

 

Twice..another flex.

 

“Th...Thank you.”

 

Starfire looked at Raven, “Yes, thank you, Raven. I have to ask, how did you know what to do.”

 

Raven looked down at her hands, “I have anxiety, and sometimes I get panic attacks, the people who raised me helped me through them.”

 

Robin gave her a dry laugh, “It helped. Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem, Robin. Come on, it’s 6 am, let's go get breakfast.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment or Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on my social media:  
> Tumblr: virus-arc-tracer and viruscreates  
> Instagram: phoenix6244  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus


	4. Relevations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days ago...
> 
> Eventually, Robin began to calm down, his breathing returning to normal. He stopped shaking so violently and the tears stopped. Raven and Starfire held their breath, as the boy flexes his hands.
> 
> Twice..another flex.
> 
> “Th..Thank you.”
> 
> Starfire looked at Raven, “Yes, thank you, Raven. I have to ask, how did you know what to do.”
> 
> Raven looked down at her hands, “I have anxiety, and sometimes I get panic attacks, the people who raised me helped me through them.”
> 
> Robin gave her a dry laugh, “It helped. Thanks.”
> 
> “Not a problem, Robin. Come on, it’s 6 am, let's go get breakfast.”
> 
> Now…
> 
> Dick locked the door of his bedroom behind him, peeling off his mask before tossing the thing onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes before flopping onto his bed, the events of the last two days flooding his memories. Ah, yes, the night he had a panic attack and his friends help him out. Dick was grateful, he will not deny that, but he felt uncomfortable that they saw him at his weakest point. 
> 
> Yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, this is a double chapter update. I'm going out later so I will post the next one when I get back.
> 
> Trigger warning for: physical abuse, unwanted touching and comments. All are from Slade.

_ Two days ago... _

 

_ Eventually, Robin began to calm down, his breathing returning to normal. He stopped shaking so violently and the tears stopped. Raven and Starfire held their breath, as the boy flexes his hands. _

 

_ Twice..another flex. _

 

_ “Th..Thank you.” _

 

_ Starfire looked at Raven, “Yes, thank you, Raven. I have to ask, how did you know what to do.” _

 

_ Raven looked down at her hands, “I have anxiety, and sometimes I get panic attacks, the people who raised me helped me through them.” _

 

_ Robin gave her a dry laugh, “It helped. Thanks.” _

 

**_“Not a problem, Robin. Come on, it’s 6 am, let's go get breakfast.”_ **

 

_ Now… _

 

Dick locked the door of his bedroom behind him, peeling off his mask before tossing the thing onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes before flopping onto his bed, the events of the last two days flooding his memories. Ah, yes, the night he had a panic attack and his friends help him out. Dick was grateful, he will not deny that, but he felt uncomfortable that they saw him at his weakest point. 

 

Yet again.

 

Dick threw his arm across his face and sighed. He knew they all meant well, but it doesn’t help that they saw what he looked like behind the mask and now wanted to know everything about him. He just wasn’t ready for that yet. Dick wanted to tell them everything, he had trusted him from the beginning, since they all formed the Teen Titans. But, alas, he adopted some of the paranoia that came from training and being the partner of Batman, the terror of Gotham. Speaking of which, Bruce adopted another kid, the same kid became Gotham’s newest Robin a year later.

 

Jason Todd. 

 

Jason had visited him, during a patrol with the team. It was awkward explaining Jason to the team, mainly because Dick didn’t know what to think of the boy who was wearing the original Robin suit. Dick made a mental to talk to Alfred to convince Bruce to design another outfit for the Robin costume. The panties were okay when Dick was like...5 or 6 but for Jason who was a 12-year-old kid?

 

No...just no.

 

As Dick got to know Jason from the boy always stopping by the Titans Tower, Dick adored the kid. Yeah, he was a little shit who pulled pranks with Beast Boy and Cyborg and flirted with Starfire, but Dick couldn’t help but love the kid. While the team was busy doing whatever, Dick took Jason out to parks, carnivals, etc. Eventually one day, Jason had brought Bruce to talk, saying that the two needed to get the sticks out their asses and talk it out.

 

Gods, Dick loved Jason.

 

His little brother.

 

He turned on his side and looked at the framed photo on his desk, amidst all the newspaper clippings and papers scattered on his desk, the photo was one of his most prized possession, with Jason’s smiling face and his own at one of the parks of Jump City. For once, Bruce visited Bruce Wayne, not as Batman, after all, he was the one taking the picture.

 

Funny thing how a kid from the streets of Gotham’s worst area, Crime Alley could make Bruce finally talk to him after two and a half years?

 

_ ‘Yo, Dickie-bird.” _

  
  
  


_ Dick snorted at the nickname and the familiar drawl of a certain new Robin. He and the team were busy with security checks outside of the Tower. Beast Boy was goofing off, cracking jokes at Raven, Starfire was attempting to help out Cyborg by giving him the tools he needed, only to give him the wrong ones the majority of the time. After two months of Jason visiting Jump City to see him, the team had taken to enjoy having the new Robin around. Dick turned to greet Jason but froze, his hands going slack and the clipboard he was holding dropped to the ground with a clatter. _

 

_ “Robin.” _

 

_ “Batman.” _

 

_ His team turned and Beast Boy let out a loud gasp, with Cyborg immediately shushing him, straightening up. Jason was in his normal Robin attire, dragging Batman along. Under normal circumstances that would have been a funny sight to see. Batman, a 6.5 ft tall man with bulky muscle, being dragged by the arm by a small 10-year-old.  _

 

_ Jason rolled his eyes and continued pulling Bruce over, till the man was in front of Robin. Dick’s eyes narrowed, hostility growing him in like a storm. He swallowed it down, quickly as he spoke, _

 

_ “What are you doing here?” _

 

_ Bruce looked outright damn awkward, “Checking on you and your team.” Jason rolled eyes and coughed harshly. _

 

_ “Cut the bullshit, Batman and talk to him.” _

 

_ Dick wagged a finger at Jason’s direction, “Language young man.”  _

 

_ Jason only grinned, “Do we need a reminder on who curses the most between you and me? The correct answer: you. Half of the curse words I know are because of you.” _

 

_ Dick had to let out a laugh, “Touche Jason. Touche.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ Jason shrugged when Batman glared at him, “I trust Robin and I trust his team. I’m going to help, you two are in need of a talk that has been put off far too long.” He gave Dick a thumbs up before heading over to the team, launching himself at Cyborg’s back. Dick looked down at the floor, more content with avoiding Bruce’s gaze. _

 

_ “...How are you, Robin?” _

 

_ Dick shrugged, “I’m fine.” _

 

_ More silence between them, until Bruce sighed and placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. He looked up in surprise, seeing the man smile at him.  _

 

_ “I’m proud of you Robin...and I’m sorry.” _

 

_ That’s all Dick needed to hear from Bruce, about damn time too. He let out a crackle and leaped up to jump his surrogate father, tightly. Bruce stumbled back a bit before hugging Dick just as tight.  _

 

_ “I’m truly sorry.” _

 

_ “I forgive you, Bruce.” _

 

Dick smiled at the memory a bit, before frowning again. The past few weeks have been...interesting. Fighting Slade, training with the team, bonding with Jason, repeat. Except for last week, there was a rupture in the routine. Slade wasn’t fighting them for the sake of tormenting them and making Dick go just as batty as Bruce can get with the Joker. He wanted him to be his apprentice. Dick obviously refused, and barely managed to dodge a nasty blow to the head, because of it. Slade was enraged, though Raven managed to knock the man out, due to him being distracted.

 

Even still…

 

Slade isn’t going to stop till he gets what he wanted. 

 

Him.

 

Dick sat up, his hair sticking out in different places. His head was pounding from the increasingly noticeable headache he was having. He enjoyed having a team and being a team leader but..he needed to catch a break. However he needed to figure out the best way to help his friends, he knows Slade did something to him. That “bomb” wasn’t a bomb…

 

_ “Robin, you acting just like Slade. It’s like you and Slade are the exact same sometimes!” _

 

_ A fire hydrant exploded as Dick turned towards Beast Boy, seething with anger as he loomed over the smaller boy.  _

 

_ “Don’t you ever compare me to that motherfucker again! He is the one trying to destroy the damn city, I'm TRYING TO SAVE IT!”  _

 

Dick pushed himself off the bed and slapped on another mask, before stepping out of his room. He needed to ask Raven for advice...or just have someone to talk to. He squeezed his eyes tightly before heading out his door. As he walked through the halls, there was silence. Dick froze and looked around, the Tower wasn’t just silent even at night with Beast Boy’s snoring and the humming of machinery in the garage. It was just too silent. 

 

“Leave it to you to figure it out so quickly Robin. Or should I say, the first Boy Wonder?”

 

Dick turned around, Slade was standing there calmly, with Jason in his Robin costume at gunpoint. Dick’s face drained itself of all color, he couldn’t move his feet, and he knew he shouldn’t if it meant that Jason would get hurt. 

 

“...What do you want, Slade?” The name dripped from his tongue like venom. Dick could feel himself growing more and more afraid and another side of him laughed at the situation. If he moved Jason could get hurt, and he could absorb the feelings pain, anguish and sorrow out of him. 

 

Slade shrugged, “You already know what I what, but if you want more persuasion besides your replacement over here. The detonator doesn’t exist, seeing that your friends were not hurt. However, it wasn’t there for the sake of keeping you all separated, though it helped me greatly.”

 

Dick let out a hiss, “Cut the crap and tell me what you want!”

 

Slade held one hand up, “Calm down Robin. In each of your friends, and now your little  _ brother _ , I have injected nanoscopic probes into their bloodstream. They are harmless and wouldn’t likely be noticed, however with the press of a button, they can and will kill them from the inside out.” The man released his hold on Jason and the boy ran to Dick’s side. Dick wanted to hug Jason and tell him everything would be alright...but he would be lying to him and Jason. Their hands intertwined and Jason clutched it tightly.

 

“Robin…”

 

Dick shook his head, “I’m sorry...I’m really, really sorry.” 

 

Jason’s lip wobbled, but he nodded, “Be careful.”

 

Dick let out a hollow laugh and ruffled the younger Boy Wonder’s hair, “Okay, I will try, I make no promises.” He turned to Slade, his expression, dark and unforgiving, “Where are my friends?’

 

Slade gestured to the shut rooms, “I promise they are in their rooms, with a few precautions if they decide to leave early, soundproof doors and walls are an excellent advantage. Though one can’t be too careful, it was kind enough for your kid brother to help me get into the Tower. It took some convincing but I managed to sway him.” The unsaid threats of bodily harm went unsaid but Dick knew what he meant. He couldn’t risk Jason attacking or the team attacking, he was stuck…

 

“ If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch them suffer slowly. So, do we have a deal?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Slade only gave a small chuckled and gestured for Dick to follow him. He did, prying Jason’s tightening fingers from his own, following Slade into the darkness. 

 

______________

 

“Robin…”

 

“Robin!”

 

“Starfire...it’s time to give up…”

 

“Robin!”

 

**“Koriand'r!”**

 

The female alien stopped in her tracks, turning to look at her female counterpart. Raven looked uncomfortable with everyone’s attention on her.

 

“Koriand’r?”

 

The Tamarean nodded taking the attention off of Raven, “It is my name, Starfire on my home planet is what my subject call me. It is...a title of royalty on Tamaran. When Raven and I switched bodies, I told her about my home and my name. Personally, I’m a bit surprised she never used it.”

 

Raven shrugged,  **_“You are still Star to us. Royal name or actual name, I personally don’t care but if you want to be named Koriand’r or Kori for short then I will change accordingly.”_ **

 

Kori gave her a warm smile, “Either one is fine.”

 

Beast Boy made a time-out sign with his hands, “I’m gonna ignore that fact that you are a princess for a moment. Star-Kori we have been going around in circles for hours, Robin’s comm is turned off, it’s possible he doesn’t want to tell us where he is.”

 

Kori shook her head, “We must keep on going! Robin would never give up on any of us...perhaps he is back in Gotham City?”

 

“No, Star, he would have told us. Hell, Jason would have told us if Robin was going back to Gotham City. He wouldn’t just leave without telling us anything.”

 

Beast Boy grumbled and kicked some stones on the damp concrete, “Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember Red X?”

 

“Lies!”

 

Raven watched her teammates argue about the fate of Robin. She wanted to put her own input into it but she decided to remain silent. Plus, the ever-growing headache she was getting due to her friends’ emotions running ramage didn’t help enough either. Raven shook her head, her hood sliding down to her back, as she walked away from a moment, attempting to get away from the emotional storm. Also, she wanted to think about the past few hours too.

 

Someone had gotten into the Tower and locked their rooms from the outside. She had been meditating at the time, so she didn’t notice. Raven cursed herself, she honestly wished she did. She has the damn power to become a shadow herself and glide in and out of walls. She could have done something about it, whatever or whoever took Robin, she could have helped him. Even, if it meant killing the kidnapper, she will take that risk.

 

Raven was startled with herself. She never thought of killing people, at least not herself. She associated that with her father Trigon, though now that Raven thought about it, sometimes there were times for morally grey decisions. It’s kind of funny how she thought about her teammates now. She would kill anyone who dared would try to hurt them…

 

They were her friends.

 

“Yo, Raven! We have to go, there is a robbery of a high-tech thermal blaster!”

 

Shit.

 

“Alright!”

 

___ _____________

“...That’s-”

 

Kori’s lips trembled, her entire body going slack as she fell to the ground. Her emotions changing from joyful to sorrow. 

 

“Robin?” Kori normally sounded confident in herself, but now her voice was quiet and meek. Like she was silently pleading with Robin not to be what she suspected.

 

_ <Not a word, Robin. Not a single word, they are not your responsibility. They are not your friends, merely a pathetic excuse for > _

 

How Dick wanted to tell her that he was alright, that he wasn’t doing this for Slade by choice. He didn’t have a choice in the matter, he needed to protect them. He needed to protect Jason...

 

Especially, Jason.

 

He knew the younger Robin wouldn’t tell Bruce about what had happened. Otherwise, Batman would get involved, and it wouldn’t be pretty for Jason or his friends. Dick didn’t know that Slade and Bruce had a problem with each other, but the last time Slade mentioned the Dark Knight, the terror of Gotham; the man was seething with rage. 

 

_ <You have the blaster yes? Now, come back to the base, defend yourself if needed.> _

 

Dick took one step backward, Slade couldn’t see what was happening. Dick had made sure of that, seeing the chip on the camera were removed, if Slade asked about it, he would say that the Teen Titans removed them. His expression, turned pleading, before mouthing the words:

 

I’m so sorry.

 

He didn’t want to do this. 

 

Another step and he broke out into a sprint, tossing a couple of flash bombs. However he accidentally blinded himself, and he fell from the building rooftop.

 

...So this is how he dies.

 

Same way as his parents, it’s almost laughable.

 

And kind of fitting too. 

 

**You will not die my child. Not yet.**

 

_ <Robin!> _

 

The sounds of Slade’s enraged voice in his comms and the deep, dark voice in his head, caused him to open his eyes immediately.

 

All glowing, red eyes were open.

 

It was a blur for Dick, but Raven managed to run towards where the male had fallen. She cried out as Robin fell, but then fell backward in shock as a large black owl soar through the sky towards an unknown location.

 

**_“Soul self...Robin...what’s going on with you?”_ ** She whispered quietly, pulling her cloak close to her body as she shivered. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind, Robin was a child of Trigon…

 

Her brother.

 

Younger brother? 

 

Raven didn’t know, hell no one knew the age of Robin. Like herself, he was a mystery to the entire team despite being friendly and kind to all of them. Though this situation reminded her of a saying that she has heard on Earth, during the first week she lived here:

 

_ Sometimes the strongest among us _

_ Are the ones who smile through silent pain, _

_ Cry behind closed doors, _

_ And fight battles nobody knows about. _

 

If she was being completely honest with herself, Raven could apply this situation to almost everyone here. Everyone is suffering from unknown battles, from Kori being exiled from her home because of her older sister, from Cyborg being half human and half robot to Beast Boy cracking jokes to mask the feelings of loneliness. 

 

_ (The last one surprised her when she found out earlier) _

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy’s grim smile. She reached up to squeeze his hand, gently. 

 

“Come on, let's go back to the Tower. Cyborg and Kori are already there, it’s best we try to regroup and figure out what's going on.”

 

She nodded and stood up, watching Beast Boy morphed into a hawk. Raven smiled at him before following, via her own soul self, a large black raven. Still, her mind was running wild with fear and amazement about the recent events. She had a brother…

 

Raven didn’t care now if Robin was a son of Trigon. Or one that would turn against her within due time. She didn’t care that, Robin might try to persuade her to follow through with the events of the future. She didn’t care anymore.

 

She wanted to protect Robin.

 

She needed to protect Robin. After all, with two children of Trigon within a close proximity of each other, Trigon was bound to notice the surges of demonic powers and emotions. Though, thinking about it now, her their father had already begun tainting Robin’s mind. The sudden panic attack he had explained so much now. Raven felt a surge of determination and love flow within her, she let it surge, flowing through her veins.

 

She is going to protect her brother.

 

At any or all costs.

 

_______________

 

“WHAT was that about?!”

 

Dick’s face snapped to the side, his hand gently touching red area of his face. He felt blood on his tongue, and his cheek was starting to swell as well too. His eyes were void of emotion as he turned to glance at his captor. Slade looked furious, or as furious as a man whose face is covered in a mask can be. The older man’s fist clenched into a tight fist, he raised it to strike Dick again but turned away.

 

“Foolish...I expected better things from you, Robin.” 

 

Dick watched the man fiddle with the mechanics of the blaster, his hand still on his cheek. His ribs were hurting as well, he suspected one could be bruised or worst, broken. But he has fought villains ten times his size with a broken leg. Hell, he was fighting Blockbuster when he was shot.

 

“Now, Robin.” Slade’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, the man walking towards him with the blaster in hand. Dick didn’t say anything as Slade fixed the blaster onto his arm.

 

“I did what you ask.”

 

Slade only chuckled, “And who says that we are done with this deal? I still have the remote to activate the probes in your friends’ bodies, and judging by your own actions earlier, I am very tempted to activate them now. But I’m going to give you another chance, there is a prototype of a weapon in Wayne Enterprises. Steal it.”

 

Dick nodded solemnly, “Yes, sir.”

 

Dick then felt his head jerk up, Slade’s finger sliding against his bottom lip. He pulled himself away only to get slapped once more. 

 

“Don’t pull away next time.”

 

Dick glowered at the man but nodded, marching out of the lair. He hated this...being the servant of a man who had control over his friends. The same man, that would have done horrible things to him. He shivered as he walked down the street, knowing that Slade was watching his every move. How Dick wanted to contact Jason and tell him that he was okay, to tell him that he loved him. 

 

But he can’t.

 

Easily standing the security system of Wayne Enterprises, courtesy of being Bruce Wayne ward for God's’ sake, Dick pulled him up into the ventilation system. Crawling through the vents, he almost let out a choked sob. He really hated this…

 

Prototype weapon…

 

What was Bruce thinking anyways? Producing weapons in his company? Perhaps, it was the scientists in the company that made the stupid decision to place the weapon here. He didn’t know what was going through Bruce’s head, and he was too tired to figure it out either.

 

<There. The prototype is in the room, at the end of the vents. Don’t fail me, Robin,>

 

Or you will regret it, dearly.

 

Dick sighed and climbed out of vents. The place was quiet, too quiet...and dark too. Dick happily welcomed the darkness, the same feeling that he had felt as a small child coming back to him. The shadows danced around his feet as he walked towards the weapon, some of them crawling up his hand, reaching for the caged weapon for him.

 

“...I can do this?” he whispered to himself in awe.

 

“Robin!”

  
  


<Robin! Fight them!>

 

Dick turned, his face hardened into an emotionless mask. Of course, they would try to stop, it’s was he trained them to do. The weapon already in his hand, so the objective was completed at least. But as he glanced about the room, trying to see how to escape, he froze.

 

Jason was here.

 

Why?!

 

He frowned, his free hand going for the flash grenades in his utility belt. “Robin, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

Jason scoffed, “And you shouldn’t be working for Slade, but here we are...Robin let us help you.” 

 

Dick’s gaze darkened for a moment, anger, despair, and sorrow flooded his system. He let out a small chuckle, which increased into full-fledged uncontrolled dark laughter. He could feel the markings on his skin starting to fizz and grow hot as they became to grow again. He didn’t care, he couldn’t. He tried to keep Jason and his friends safe, only he failed. They were going to die, he couldn’t fight them as brutally as he did criminals. No matter how Slade told him to fight them.

 

He couldn’t do it.

 

**Let me take over my child.**

 

The dark voice he heard in his head sounded a lot like his Papa and Dick was tired...so tired.

 

So he let it.

  
  


**He let his father take over.**

**Dark laughter erupted from his lips again, the shadows in the room started to dance around again. He could hear the roaring of the blood rushing in his ears, as he threw the grenades at his friends. He ran past them, his appearance began to change dramatically. The mask he wore, melted again, exposing four glowing red eyes once more. The marks on his skin, burned through some of the armor he wore, shadows wrapping themselves around his arms like bandages.**

 

**He kicked the roof’s door up and climbed through it, running past the giant sign. Dick could hear his friends and Jason calling for him, running after him.**

 

**Good.**

 

**Dick paused and turned towards them, his arms spread out with a childish glee. He grinned at their fear-stricken faces.**

 

**“Well, are you going to try to stop me? Or are you all too afraid of the dark!”**

 

_ <Excellent, Robi-> _

 

**“Shut your mouth Slade, or I will rip your tongue out.” Dick hissed into his comms. He was going to say more before a Starbolt flew at his face. He barely dodged it in time, backflipped away, grinning the entire time.**

 

**“Good. Now let the show begin!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and a Kudos


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let a pout form on his lips, as much as he wants to hurt everyone, having someone else do it for him annoyed Dick greatly. He will find a way to get that remote but until then, he will play along with the mortal’s request.
> 
> “Very well.”
> 
> “Good boy.”
> 
> Dick immediately made a face at that comment, he didn’t mind the words but coming from Slade’s mouth all people. Those words disturbed him greatly. Ignoring the protests of the other, he found himself near Slade, the man placing a tight grip on his shoulder. Dick was so tempted to rip Slade’s arm off but he will wait. 
> 
> Good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> This is the other chapter!
> 
> Trigger warning for Slade's behavior to Dick

**_“Robin...I don’t want to hurt you. We don’t want to you…”_ **

 

**Dick just smiled and spread his arms wide, “Well, I do. I want hurt and either way, I’m going to get it.” He paused as he listened to the dark voice in his head and grinned again. “After all, my father says I can.”**

 

**He snickered as Raven visibly frozen with shock in her eyes. He was enjoying this, the thought of hurting everyone around him excited him. Who cares if they were friends? He wanted bruises, he wanted everyone falling to their knees before him.**

 

**He wanted blood.**

 

<ROBIN! Return to the lair..now>

 

**Dick glowered, “And if I don’t want to?”**

 

“Then I simply turn on the probes. Simply as that, I will not be spoken to in that tone.” **Everyone turned as Slade stood behind Dick, leaning casually on one of the words.**

 

“It’s time to leave.”

 

**Dick simply growled, “I didn’t get to hurt anyone. I want to hurt someone!” He crossed his arms, glaring at Slade with such venom, the villain took one step backward. His father said he could hurt someone, but not Raven, Dick didn’t know why but he had to obey what his father said. It was expected of him.**

 

“You are acting like a child, I don’t know what happened to you, nor do I care but I require my apprentice. Now!”

 

**He let a pout form on his lips, as much as he wants to hurt everyone, having someone else do it for him annoyed Dick greatly. He will find a way to get that remote but until then, he will play along with the mortal’s request.**

 

**“Very well.”**

 

“Good boy.”

 

**Dick immediately made a face at that comment, he didn’t mind the words but coming from Slade’s mouth all people. Those words disturbed him greatly. Ignoring the protests of the other, he found himself near Slade, the man placing a tight grip on his shoulder. Dick was so tempted to rip Slade’s arm off but he will wait.**

 

**Good things come to those who wait.**

 

**Dick waved almost cheerfully at the others, “Goodbye!”**

 

With a flash the two were gone, leaving the team and Jason to deal with the aftermath. The light from one of the letters of the sign flickered. Kori’s lips became to tremble again as she gracefully lands on the ground. Falling to her knees, before tears started to shed. Beast Boy grimaces and rushed over to comfort the female alien. Cyborg had left to tell the workers what has been stolen and the damages caused. 

 

As for Raven…

 

She just stood there in shock. Her mind was blank as she attempted to process what had happened. Robin couldn’t have fallen into the darkness of Trigon that  _ easily _ , it was just too simple. Robin was stronger than. Raven looked around seeing her friends were preoccupied with themselves and their own grief. She walked to the darkest corner she could find and levitated a few feet off the ground. She had to know if Trigon was using Dick as his puppet. Raven closed her eyes and focused herself on the pit of hell their father called home. 

 

Hell.

 

Or something of the sorts. This hell is hardly the one the Christian religion called hell, that was tame compared to what Trigon ruled. No words can truly describe it, and no mortal could go down and look themselves. Some who dared got caught by Trigon himself and began another demon in his forsaken land. For those who didn’t get caught…

 

The beasts of the area would devour them whole.

 

Thankfully she was her father’s daughter, regardless of her stance on the subject. Raven let her mind pierce through the tightly woven veil until she felt her father’s presence. He was sleeping, in a dream-like state as she left him. Trapped within a large red crystal, caged in a complicated trap that only she or perhaps Robin (with enough training) could open.

 

So, Trigon wasn’t interfering, but Raven could see some of his thoughts. He was plotting to use Robin against Raven, or have him persuade her. 

 

Not happening.

 

Raven retreated by to her mindscape before Trigon sensed her presence. She could pull away, but it would have taken longer than she can afford.

 

“Raven?”

 

She opened one eye to see Kori floating in front of her. The Tamarean’s posture was slackened and she looked distraught. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she couldn’t stop shaking.

 

**_“Yes, Star?”_ ** Raven voice became gentle and soothing, with Raven also attempting to expel calming emotions towards Kori. The female alien gave her a knowing nod before speaking again. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Raven let out a sigh,  **_“To be completely honest Star, I don’t know. But, I know what Robin is. Simply put it, he isn’t human or an alien before you ask._ ** ” 

 

“Then what is he? I could practically feel the anger and bloodlust roll off his body. He looked ready to hurt us, or even kill we all.”

 

The Azarthan shook her head,  **_“I blame the overwhelming arsenal of emotions. To tell the truth, I only found this out right like you but I have suspected it. Robin is my brother.”_ **

 

She heard the sharp intake of breath but chose to ignore it as she walked towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. The cyborg cradling Jason in his arms, the boy looked knocked out completely. Both of their faces were looking grim.

 

“We need to talk at the tower.”

 

At the Titans Tower, Raven found herself sitting next to Kori, with Jason curled up in the female alien’s lap as he continued to sleep. Cyborg had hooked up Beast Boy to a machine, scanning his insides. Wouldn’t be the first time they all needed to go this though. Eventually, Cyborg came onto a screen featuring the green male’s bloodstream.

 

“There. You see it.” 

 

Raven saw it, and she couldn’t tell if she should feel frightened or furious. That “denatator” wasn’t the real thing, they all knew that, but when the dust…

 

“Friend Cyborg, what are those?”

 

“Nanobots. Probes in Beast Boy’s bloodstream, and not just us. In everyone, including Jason. These are capable to eat us alive from the inside out.” Cyborg said, his arm turning into a blaster. There was no need for Raven to sense his emotions, Cyborg was pissed.

 

“Ew!”

 

Raven could agree with Beast Boy, “So if these are in us, then Slade has an advantage against Robin. He had to be Slade’s apprentice so he wouldn’t hurt us.”

 

“And Jason,” Beast Boy added, pulling the plugs off his face. “You have to remember that Dick practically adores the other Robin.”

 

There was an understanding silence before Kori spoke up. 

 

“Then we get him back. Robin is our friend, we will get him back, at any cost.”

 

“Agree, and I have a tracker on Slade. I have his location, so get ready, we leave in 5 minutes.”

 

Everyone else marched out and Raven grabbed Kori’s arm and pulled her into a corner.

 

**_“Why didn’t you tell them that Robin was my brother?”_ **

 

Kori just looked at her, “Because I’m trying to wrap my head around it myself. Though the more I think about it, it makes sense. Plus Raven, it’s best that you confront Dick about it before we tell everyone else.” 

 

Raven just looked at her before giving her a smile, **_“Thank you...though I’m not sure if they figured it out themselves. They both have been in Nevermore…”_ **

 

“Yes, you told me but we have only seen two red eyes. Not four.”

 

Kori had a point, and Raven squeezed her hand,  **_“Thank you, Kori.”_ **

 

“And I thank you, for trusting me with this secrets.”

 

“Star, Raven. It’s time!”

 

_________________

 

“Insolence. Such childishness!”

 

**Dick watched Slade pace around his lair, pausing to look at his nails. He was getting bored, and other emotions started to flood back into him as he calmed down from his bloodlust high. He still wanted to hurt someone, just not the others who he taunted back at Wayne Enterprises. Yes, something in him told him that Slade was to blame for all of this.**

 

**Dick could hurt him instead.**

 

**Rip his tongue out and force fed it to him. Or he could gut him, pulling out his organs slowly out of him while Slade watches. Dick could laugh with glee as he watched Slade’s life drain from his eyes.**

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

 

A slap across the face snapped Dick out of the hold of his darker emotions completely. His cheek started to swell again as he got a swift kick to the stomach. Dick let out a loud groan of pain, knelt down to the ground. 

 

“Hm, I have underestimated you, Robin, you are a meta just like your friends. I’m not sure if that was an act of rebellion or not, but I will not stand for it.” Slade held the remote in his hands. 

 

“No..please.”

 

“It seems like they are a distraction to you, no matter they will be gone and you will have no one left but me to take care of you.” The last sentence was disgustingly purred out making Dick cringed. 

 

“...Okay..I’ll does what you ask…”

 

“Good. Now I think it’s time, you called me master.”

 

“I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch!”

 

“Move apprentice! I will deal with them.” Dick was pushed harshly to the side as Slade marched forward. He rolled away just as the fighting begun. Dick felt very drained and just tired, he just wanted to rest his head and go to bed.

 

“Robin!”

 

He felt himself be carried in Kori’s arms, he turned to look at her, sorrow on his face. “Star...I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

 

Kori’s heart broke at the meek sound of Dick’s voice, “It’s alright, I forgive you. You didn’t have a choice in the matter, I only wished you could have sent some type of signal that told us something was wrong Robin.” She kissed his forehead softly before setting him down near the rest of the team. Dick watched her turn to Slade, her hands glowing hot- like the sun.

 

“You will leave him alone! Robin is our friend and we will not be leaving without him.”

 

Slade snorted, “Naive alien, that was touching, but Robin doesn’t need his pathetic friends.” Dick let out a silent cry as the man pressed the button. Slowly the probes rushed through his friends’ bodies as they became to scream and groan in pain. Dick’s own body was frozen, he couldn’t move as Slade circled around him

 

“I made you my apprentice. I gave you all my power, all my knowledge. All of it, for you and what do I receive? Disobedience? No more! They will die Robin and you will watch.”

 

“Please…”

 

“No more mercy, I have given you enough mercies.” 

 

Dick shook his head, “No...please...not them...not Jason..please!”

 

“A no is a no, Robin.”

 

Dick let out a choked sob as he watched the people he loved writhe in pain. He couldn’t stand it, it was like he was six again, staring at his parents’ warm bodies as the blood and brain matter oozed from them. He didn’t want this, he couldn’t bear to see that again.

 

He suffered enough heartbreak.

 

**_“R...Robin…”_ **

 

He felt Slade grab his hair and pull it, raising his head high, “Raven...I’m sorry.”

 

**_“Romani spells...page 498…”_ **

 

What?

 

Oh…

 

Oh?!

 

But could he actually do it? Dick wasn’t a meta, at least he didn’t think he was a meta until the recent events that have passed.

 

“Hm...that was pathetic.”

 

Dick let out a deep breath, his hands shaking. He could do this, he had one chance. He could see Beast Boy and Starfire going unconscious. Cyborg, Jason, and Raven were barely hanging out. He began mumbling words, switching from Latin to Romanian, his voice growing louder and louder.

 

“Robin! Stop this nonsense.”

 

With enough force he could muster, Dick pushed Slade off and turned to him. Four eyes once more appeared, but they were glowing white instead of red. 

 

**“Te arunc în adâncurile iadului!”**

 

There was a flash of white light, then nothing. Slade was gone, the only thing left was the remote. Dick quickly limped towards it and pressed the button, and for good measure, shattered the remote. He heard sighs of relief, and let one of his own out as well.

 

He was free of Slade.

 

He was okay.

 

Jason was okay.

 

His friends were okay.

 

Dick turned to give them all a grin, before collapsing. The weight of his physical injuries, mental strain and the sudden burst of magic were too much for him. 

 

**_“Rest Robin. We will take it from here.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Te arunc în adâncurile iadului!”  
> (Romanian: I banish you to hell)
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: Dick learned Romanian growing up in Romanian during most of his childhood. And based on what I researched, Romani people tend to pick up the language of the place they live. However due to being part of a cirus, Dick has learned mutiple languages. But he doesn't remember most of them.


	6. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape
> 
> You can't outrun
> 
> Your DNA
> 
> What's in your blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also for a little more fun, please listen to Who Are You? By SVRCINA. She is a singer on Youtube and this song is almost like the theme song of the entire fic. If you guys have any songs you want me to listen to based on this fic, leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of rape
> 
> Happy Reading

It was approximately six days and seven nights, that it took Dick to heal from his physical injuries and recover from the strain of using a high-level magic spell. The boy laid in the infirmary room unmoving, breathing with a tube and eating from one as else. Raven didn’t know how far his injuries went, but like her own body, his healed himself. She was thankful for that, but the problem she was concerned with was- what type of mental trauma Slade placed on Robin?

 

She and the entire team saw Slade slap and kick Robin around like he was a toy. Like he was broken and the only way to fix him was to hit and beat him. Raven was thankful that she wasn’t a target of abuse in Azarth, the people treated her well enough while avoiding her actual gaze. As for Robin...she couldn’t help but be worried. She wasn’t the only one either.

 

Kori had stayed by Robin bedside holding his hand every day, hours on end. They had to persuade her that she needed to take a break, so they have been spending her off to patrol the area and the surrounding areas for Slade. Beast Boy had spent less time on video games and watching movies to watching the computers for any hint of Slade. The green-skinned male refused to even eat sometimes. Cyborg had continued to spend more and more time in the garage, updating the security system as best as he can, and upgrading himself. Raven had freaked out as he stated so casually that he had gotten rid of his lung to replace it with machinery. Hell, everyone freaked out about it. 

 

Cyborg had responded, “If I would have been there quicker...then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

Everyone was in shambles after what had happened.

 

Raven had to keep to her room during the first three days, not to be overwhelmed by the constant flow of negative emotions in the air. Even being in her room didn’t help her much. The heavy scent of negative emotions hung in her room, coming from her. Raven could only visit Robin in the infirmary. She couldn’t do much to help but sit there, reading her book hoping he would awaken. 

 

This day, she started to read out loud the pages of the book she was reading. It wasn’t anything significant really, just a book of hymns written in Classical Greek to the ancient Greek Gods.

 

**_“Ártemin aeído chrysilákaton, keladeinín,_ **

**_parthénon aidoíin, elafivólon, iochéairan,_ **

**_aftokasignítin chrysaórou Apóllonos,_ **

**_í kat᾽ óri skióenta kaí ákrias inemoéssas_ **

**_5ágri terpoméni panchrýsea tóxa titaínei_ **

**_pémpousa stonóenta véli: troméei dé kárina_ **

**_ypsilón oréon, iáchei d᾽ épi dáskios ýli_ **

**_deinón ypó klangís thirón, fríssei dé te gaía_ **

**_póntos t᾽ ichthyóeis: í d᾽ álkimon ítor échousa.”_ **

 

Raven felt a hand grasp hers gently and a small cough. She set her book down and smiled down at Robin. His eyes were opening, revealing blue eyes.

 

“Hey, Raven.”

 

She kissed his forehead in a greeting,  **_“Hello, Robin. Welcome back to the land of the living.”_ ** He laughed at that and with her help, slowly came into an upright position on the bed, Raven removing the breathing tube and placing it on the side. 

 

**_“How do you feel?”_ **

 

He looked at his hands before looking at her, “Tired...drained…”

 

Raven nodded, **_“It’s common to feel drained when doing a high-level magic spell. Being honest, I didn’t expect you to succeed in doing it so quickly. But with the physical injuries, you already had, draining yourself of your energy was expected.”_ **

 

“How?”

 

She sat down and looked at him, **_“Robin...maybe I can help you with the answer. But…”_ ** Her voice trailed off and she looked away, clearly very uncomfortable to ask what she wanted to ask for a very long time. Robin’s hand grip her tightly and she looked back in shock, seeing his expression looking very determined.

 

“Raven, whatever you need to do, I want to help you.”

 

She took a breath and closed her eyes before opening them again, her eyes glowing a blinding white. Raven held out her free hand to him as she spoke, 

 

**_“Robin, I need your permission to enter your mind. Don’t worry, I’m bringing you with me so I can understand things. You can block me from looking certain memories if you don’t want me looking at him.”_ **

 

“Understood, I give you my permission.”

 

∞

 

The feeling of entering your own mind was...to say the least. Really fucking weird. Dick stumbled into Raven as they both exit a portal. He looked down at himself, confused. His outfit was very similar to Raven’s own, with black shorts with the ends ripped, a black tank top and a black scarf with the ends ripped up as well. He wore the amulet around his neck and his feet were bare.

 

“What…?”

 

“ **_This is the mindscape. Well, your mindscape, you can control what you wear here or what you do or observe. It’s your mind. Most of the time your mind reflects your own emotions.”_ ** Raven stated calmly before she started to walk in a random direction. Dick looked at himself one last time before running to catch up with her and falling into step. They both walked through a field of grass under a bright sun with red poppies here and there. DIck gasped, his memory of this coming back full force.

 

“What’s wrong?” Raven’s voice was a little tense as she turned to look him. Dick only pointed to a young couple walking amongst the grasses, with their son laughing as he stretched out his arms as if he was flying. 

 

_ ‘Richard Grayson slow down!” The woman’s voice was heavily accented as she laughed at her son's antics. The boy turned before running to his mother, leaping into her arms, giggling the entire time. The mother kissed her son’s forehead before setting him down, urging him to go and run around the area. _

 

_ “Momma!” _

 

_ The mother laughed, “I’m coming, my little Robin.” _

 

Dick flinched at the word, it has been a while, since he had heard her say that word to him. His lip trembled as he and Raven continued to watch the scene. He remembered this, they were about to leave Romania for the first time with the circus and his parents wanted to take a long walk in the countryside. He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn’t. She was a memory, that's all he had of her now. 

 

**_“Robin..that kid...it’s you?”_ **

 

Dick nodded his head, “Yeah, Richard John Grayson. I normally go by Dick.”

 

The memory became distorted as they flashed into another memory. Dick wasn’t sure if he wanted to show Raven what happened to his parents. But if it helped…

 

And maybe if it gave him closure himself. Dick admittedly has not come to terms with what happened to him. 

 

They both watched as both his parents climbed the trapeze ladder to their doom. The small version of Dick cheering his parents on from the ground before letting a horrid scream as they fell. Dick shuddered, his arms wrapping around himself. After all these years of forcing the memories down, Dick forced himself to watch again. Then a darkness covered the circus tent, taking the shape of an owl just like before. Dick watched himself with widening eyes as the younger version of himself grabbed the arm of the masked man. With another loud scream, the man was grabbed by shadows and dragged down to the depths of somewhere. 

 

Dick looked down at his hands, suddenly frightened by himself. He didn’t remember this, he didn’t! Yet, the thrill of sending the man into the depths of hell felt pleasant. He could still feel it coursing through his veins. The Boy Wonder began hyperventilating, his blood roaring in his ears again. Dick fell to his knees, his hands on his ears, and tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t have done this…

 

He  _ couldn’t _ !

 

Dick began to wonder if Bruce knew about it. That why he took him in, so he couldn’t be a danger to himself or others. 

 

**Hush my child.**

 

The voice was back.

 

It was back, and DIck didn’t have any way to stop himself from listening. 

 

“...Stop…”

 

∞

**_“Trigon…”_ **

 

The chuckle of her father’s laughter within the mind of Rob-Dick sicken her to the bone. She was correct in her other theory. The night she helped Dick through a panic attack, that was the same night Trigon began to stir again. She looked back at Dick and her heart broke. The boy was on his knees, pleading for the voice to stop talking to him. Raven could shut Trigon out when she wanted to. It was a skill she learned in Azarth, closing your mind off to the unwanted. 

 

But Dick just learned he could do this.

 

He just learned that he was just as  _ powerful _ as she could be.

 

Though if Raven thought about more, that might not be true. Trigon’s children were classified by how many eyes they have and the position of their demonic eyes. While hers replaced her eyebrows, Dick’s were on his cheeks. His power was lesser than hers, but he still was a prized child for Trigon. And Trigon valued his prized children and gave them gifts when he wanted to. 

 

Raven knew this from the first-hand experience.

 

But she didn’t have time to do that.

 

She knelt in front of Dick and placed her hands on his shoulders,  **_“Dick...deep breaths. In and out, like I told you before._ ** ” 

 

Slowly his breathing grew more steady but his eyes were wild, looking around everywhere at an unknown predator. Raven cursed under her breath and took a breath of her own to keep her calm. 

 

**_“Now Dick, repeat after me. Remember my incarnation? I want you to repeat back to me.”_ **

 

“...O...Okay…”

 

**_“Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.”_ **

 

“A...Azarath. Metrion...Zinthos.”

 

Raven nodded with a soft smile on her face,  **_“Good, repeat it again.”_ **

 

The sudden laughter from Trigon’s voice chilled her to the bone. She hated that laugh, every day since she was a little girl, that was all she heard.

 

**“This is new for you Raven. Helping out one of your siblings instead of destroying them cause their essence to return to your home. Leave the Boy Wonder, my daughter. I can and will shape him into my general.”**

 

**_“NO! Robin might be your child but he is better than you in every single way. Yes, he has flaws but what he has done is nothing compared to your sins. I will not let you taint his soul!”_ **

 

There was a pause before Trigon hissed.

 

**“Please, Raven. You can’t escape...or outrun what is in your DNA. Your BLOOD. You know the prophecy, why waste your time with this feeble Earth?”**

 

Raven paused before turning away with a smirk on her face,  **_“This “feeble Earth” is full of life and hope! Father, you cannot understand the things I have seen. Or the things I helped to build and uphold. I will protect the Earth from your tainted hands, regardless of the prophecy or not!”_ **

 

A hand gripped her arm as she spoke. Raven turned and saw Dick staring at her with shock, but mild understanding. They both stood and Dick glared at the voice, the memory was gone, replaced with an endless cavern of white. 

 

“So, you are the one who raped my mother…”

 

It wasn’t a question but a statement, his voice darkens with a hiss. 

 

His hand held Raven’s tightly, “I don’t care if you’re my father or not. Cause I already had a father, and whatever your trying to do. I wouldn’t let you. Leave my mind!  **NOW** !”

 

**“Until we meet again my child. You have a long way to go, but you will become what you were meant to be.”**

 

Dick shuddered as the voice went away, the presence of Trigon cleared the area. Almost like it was a lot easier to breathe. He looked at Raven with a smile.

 

“So, you are my sister. My older sister, I think.”

 

Raven nodded, not minding the contact for once in her life,  **_“Yes, I am the oldest. And you have met...Trigon our-”_ **

 

“Father.”

 

**_“..That is correct. Sadly, he is my father...like your mother, he took my mother by force.”_ **

 

There was silence between them before Raven spoke again, instantly making a portal.

 

_ “We must get back to the real world. Robin, you are welcome to come into my room for practice. I sense that he will try something like this again...I don’t want you getting hurt.” _

 

Dick gave her a grin, his eyes sparkling, “Sure I have no problem with that. Let’s keep this between us?”

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

They both stepped into the portal hand and hand, both readying themselves for the challenge ahead of them. Dick grasped the amulet on his neck and brought it up to his lips. Now, he wasn’t a religious person, with the presences of aliens, demons, etc. But now….

 

_ “Mamă, Tată ... protejează-mă de adâncimile mormintelor tale. Arătați-mi ce trebuie să fac.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text Raven reads in the fic is Classical Greek and is a series of hymns of the gods. The one she is reading is the hymns to Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. 
> 
> (Plus I'm learning Classical Greek too lol)
> 
> The sentence at the end of the fic is in Romanian and it reads, "Mother, Father protect me from your graves. Show me what to do."
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a Comment and a Kudos


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Raven have some explanations for the team. 
> 
> More backstories are revealed!
> 
> Also trigger warning for past sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes,
> 
> This is the chapter 7. Sorry but it was a bit hard to write this chapter, it is the shortest chapter of the fic and I struggled as to what to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

_They both stepped into the portal hand and hand, both readying themselves for the challenge ahead of them. Dick grasped the amulet on his neck and brought it up to his lips. Now, he wasn’t a religious person, with the presences of aliens, demons, etc. But now…._

_“Mamă, Tată ... protejează-mă de adâncimile mormintelor tale. Arătați-mi ce trebuie să fac.”_

Dick opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the infirmary once more with Raven dragged over his body. He let out a chuckle before shifting, moving her into a comfortable position next to her. Then the door opened and in flew Starfire, with a cup of tea, presumably for Raven. The female alien’s back was turned before she looked at the cot he was sitting on. Her eyes widen with tears in them, threatening to spill.

“Hey, Star.”

He was met with a handful of Starfire in his outstretched arms. Dick sighed with relief as he felt her heartbeat, she was okay and she wasn’t dead or seriously hurt from the probes inside her. Starfire began to search his face, and his arms for something, before speaking.

“Friend Robin...there is something-”

“Dick.”

She tilted her head, “Isn’t that...a male private part?”

Dick let out a small crackle, “Yes and No. Richard John Grayson, I go by Dick, that is my real name.” He watched her process this piece of information before grinning herself.

“Alright, Friend Dick. Forgive me if I spill up once in a while,” Starfire attempted as her eyes trailing over to Raven, who started to stir. A silence question was asked with her eyes, but Dick shook his head and mouthing We can talk about this with the entire team later.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Not really, Raven. It has only been about...30 minutes,” Dick said checking the clock on the wall. He pushed away from the covers before trying to stand up on the floor, only for Starfire to pick him up bridal style. Raven chuckled, letiating herself off the ground.

_**“You will learn how Dick, in due time. And, Kori alright knows.”** _

“Kori?”

“Princess Koriand’r of Tamerean,” Kori mumbled, shifting Robin her arms. “If I can call you Dick, you can call me Kori. It is only fair.”

Dick’s eyes widen at the words ‘princess’, though he wasn’t surprised much by it. When her sister Blackfire came, she mentioned them being apart of the royal family only for Starf-Kori to interrupt her.

“I have no problem with that. Though, I’m starving.”

Raven shrugged, _**“I could eat.”**_ She was already sipping the cup of tea that Kori set out for her. She tilted her head and sniffed at it.

**_“This is a different blend of tea, I don’t recognize it. It is a type of tea from your home planet, Star?”_ **

The nickname was going to stick for a while.

The female alien nodded, “Yes. It is a blend that the focus is to calm oneself, after stressful situations. Dealing with Slade was one of them.” Dick tensed at the sentence, his eyes darting to every dark corner of the room. He shut his eyes tight before closing them. Slade was gone, and he was most likely burning in hell or somewhere as they spoke. But even than...why did the very mention of his name frighten him? Dick’s time with Slade was a blur, he remembers certain events, but the rest was flashes for images, Slade reaching out for him, and he himself backing away.

“Dick?”

He looked up at Kori’s face, twisted with concern, “I’m fine Star. Really.” Raven’s raised eyebrows suggested otherwise but she decided not to question him, for now. Dick let Kori kissed his forehead again, blushing from the action before the alien flew towards the kitchen. He was thankful that his friends decided to dress him in simple pajamas, not the classic hospital gown. As Kori floats down the hall, he was told by Raven that she had burned the uniform Slade had given to him.

“Good. The damn thing can go already and burn,” he mumbled. Dick winced at the force of the light from the windows. The infirmary was dim lighted. Cyborg and Beast Boy’s backs were turned but they had a delicious spread of food on several tables pushed together to create one large table. Raven causally set the empty cup into the sink and prepared the dishwasher for the intense cleaning for the dishes for later.

Finally, Cyborg turned towards Raven, “Hi Raven. How is Robin?”

She only smiled at the half-cyborg and pointed in Dick’s general direction, ** _“I would say that he is fine.”_** He blinked turned in the direction of Dick, who waved at him tiredly. Cyborg’s face broke into a grin as he briskly headed over to his face. Kori set Dick up down for a moment as that Cyborg could hug him. Dick let out a chuckle as the half-robot hugged him tightly, with Beast Boy curling around his arm in the form of a python. Soon the two let go of the Boy Wonder letting him breathe. Dick laughed and launched himself onto Cyborg’s back. Damn, Cy really did hug hard.

“We were so worried about you..”

Dick sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I didn’t think that the spell would cause me to drain all my energy.”

Beast Boy shoved his arm, “Dude! You didn’t think! I...I thought that you were dying, your vitals dropped almost every hour of the time you were unconscious.” Dick frozen, his eyes turning to Kori and Raven.

“You didn’t...tell me.”

Kori looked away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to tell you how bad it was.”

Dick waved her off, “I don’t care. Just tell me how much damage was caused to my body.” The others looked tense and with Dick’s empathic abilities increasing he could feel their emotions. He took a step back, startled by the flow of emotions. He tilted his head, lost to the world around him as he turned to look at each of his friends. Their emotions were represented...by a color. He recalled the conversation that Cyborg and Beast Boy had when they entered the realm of Raven’s own mind.

“It was surreal. Like every emotion that Raven has was her, but each emotion was represented by the color of her cape. Normally it’s blue, but with a pink cape that represents happy Raven. Grey is sadness, etc.”

Everyone had the aura of grey.

Kori shook him out of his dazed state, her expression was filled with concern, “Are you alright?” Dick noticed that she reframed herself from using his real name and he was thankful for that. Regardless, the others knew what his face looked like now. Dick shook his head, great...now everything is more complicated than it needed to be.

“I’m fine. Just had an...out of body experience. Speaking of...we all need to talk.”

Cyborg gestured to the table covered with food, “Well, we did make all this food. And Star surprised managed to scare almost every villain into hiding, so we can stay in for today.” The Tamarean blushed a dark orange at the compliment but picked up Dick so she could fly him over to the couch. Dick surrendered, somewhat grateful that someone wanted to take care of him for a while. Plus, if he argued, she was still going to pick him up anyways.

Everyone settled into the couch with their food, the TV was only background noise as they all ate in silence.

Finally, Cyborg spoke up, “So Robin..what did you wanted to tell us?”

Dick sighed and set down his fork, “Honestly, I had hoped that when I was older I could tell you guys. I trust you, but there are some things that need to keep a secret...however in the past events of the last 72 hours, I have decided to tell you. Raven and Kori already know. Raven found out by accident, and I will get to that later and Kori found out after Raven had told her-”

Cyborg raised a hand to silence him, “Okay. Slow down, you are confusing me and Beast Boy and you know how he gets when he is confused. Anyways, I believe this has something to do with your secret identity?”

Dick nodded and fidgeted, “Yes, among other things. My name...real name is Richard Grayson. I...mostly go by Dick.”

There is silence as he and the girls watched Cyborg and Beast Boy the information. A bit too much of silence as Dick started to fidget again, uneasy at their silence. Were they judging him about this?

“Your name is another word for penis.”

Cyborg swatted Beast Boy’s arm, who shrugged in response, “That was rude!”

“Hey, you can’t tell me that you didn’t think of that.”

Kori raised her hand, “Actually, friend Cyborg I did think of that when I first heard it.”

“True, but you don’t know that much about Earth culture, Star. You have a pass for being genuinely curious. Beasty over here just has a dirty mind.”

“Hey!”

Dick cleared his throat, “I want to laugh but my sides are going to hurt like a bitch. Anyways, yes that is my real name. Also due to now known information, Raven and I-”

“Are dating?”

Raven made a face, Dick looked at Beast Boy with disgust

**_“Beast Boy that is called incest. No...just no.”_ **

Cyborg frowned, “So you guys are siblings?”

Raven nodded, **_“If you don’t believe us, check the DNA data results of both our blood. We don’t have the same mother but we have the same father, making us half-siblings. But that also means that Dick actually has powers, the same as mine. To a lesser intent but all the same.”_**

Beast Boy blinked, “Wow, and I thought you and Raven couldn’t get any similar.”

“Similar?”

“You’re both mysterious, secretive, and you both are very hostile when your values are criticized or we are threatened. For Dick, it’s when Kori is threatened or attacked.”

Dick blushed at that sentence and focused his gaze on something else. Cyborg’s leg, yep his leg is proving to be perfect for avoiding Kori’s steel gaze at him. When he finally looked back at her, her face had a pinkish hue to it. Or was it orange? He couldn’t really tell.

“I….never mind, moving on. You guys are okay with this?”

Cyborg frowned, “Ro-Dick, it really doesn’t matter that you and Raven are siblings. True, it explains a few things like the glowing red eyes and other things but you are still you. You are still Robin.”

“Thanks”

“Still going to check the DNA samples, though.”

Dick laughed at that statement. Of course, Cyborg would, he was like that. Regardless the team started talking like nothing at happened, except there were a few changes. Raven sat closer to Dick, almost putting her head on his shoulder. He glanced at Kori who just smiled at him, she wasn’t jealous.

(She was a little jealous because her older sister never did that with her.)

_“I’m going to have to train you in your abilities. Yours are most likely similar to mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> And for witches it's a Blood Moon tonight :) Tell me your witchy rituals or spells you gonna do tonight. I personally am going to use rosemary and sea salt water that was charged by the moon to cleanse my room ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and a Comment!!!


End file.
